


Getting off on Watching You

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Jensen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: One night after work Jensen just wants to come home and relax but what he sees intrigues him and ends up turning into something else.





	Getting off on Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me while listening to Halestorm's I Get Off while on deliveries at work and the muse went ohhh Voyeur fic. I have never done one of these before so please don't hold it against me.
> 
> I wanna thank my beta Judi for all she does for me.
> 
> I don't own the boys but if I did they would never leave the bedroom.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love and I do like to hear suggestions, comments or other things. 
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY READING

Jensen walks into his apartment after a long night at work, throws his keys on the table next to the door, and heads into the kitchen. He grabs  a beer from the fridge, takes it over to the couch, and flops down. Jensen is reaching for the remote when he sees a movement out of the corner of his eye that makes him stop and stare. Someone is across the courtyard in their own apartment. 

 

Jensen slowly gets up and walks over to the window.  He watches as a tall, muscular god with shaggy brown hair stands there  in his own open window, and although it's dark, and he can’t see what this man is looking at, he does sees him stroking the most beautiful cock he has ever laid eyes, or anything else on.  Jensen slowly moves his hand down his own stomach, panting as he undoes his pants. As they drop to the floor, he palms his cock through his boxers and lets out a soft moan. Jensen then reaches into his boxers,  grabs his cock, and starts stroking it slowly. 

 

“Yeah, that’s it. Stroke  that big, beautiful cock for me.” Jensen whispers. 

 

Jensen closes his eyes, imagining   _ his _ hand around the beautiful strangers cock.  He strokes his a little faster. Jensen lets his boxers drop to the ground around his ankles and opens his eyes once again as he watches the man across the way stroking  his own cock a little faster. 

 

“Yes, just like that.” Jensen moans. 

 

He watches the man stroke faster and faster with his right hand while his left slides up his six-pack abs, over his chiseled chest,  to start pinching his nipple. 

 

“You like that, do you?  Good to know.” Jensen whispers, making a mental note.  

 

Jensen and the man across the way stroke their cocks faster and faster and Jensen wonders what  ‘mystery man’ would sound like when he comes. 

 

“Yes! Fuck  that hand, come for me!   _ Fuck _  I'm m so close.” Jensen moans loudly.

 

Jensen grabs his curtains as he comes hard all over his hand and a little lands on the window.  He strokes through the aftershocks and watches as the beautiful man comes all over his hand, throwing his head back as his mouth makes the perfect “O” shape he has ever seen. .  He wonders what it would feel like to kiss that mouth and to wrap his mouth around that cock. His dick starts to twitch again and before he gets hard he closes the curtains and goes to wash himself off wondering what he has to do to get to know this beautiful man better.   He goes back to the window and notices that the other man’s blinds are down and all the lights are off and he lets his mind wonder what he is doing alone over there in the dark. 

 

“Down boy, it’s time for bed.” Jensen says, looking down at his half hard cock.  

                                                          *******

 

The next night the same thing happens .  The gorgeous guy is standing by the window getting himself off and Jensen still can’t see what he is looking at while he is, but it doesn’t matter, he gets off watching him again.  Like the previous night, after Jensen cleans up he goes back to the window and the lights are off but this time the blinds are still open. He can’t see inside. 

 

For weeks after that night it  became a routine for Jensen. Come  home, watch the man across the way getting himself off, he himself watching and getting off, then cleaning up and going to sleep.  It wasn’t every night this happened but about three or four nights a week. Jensen felt that it was the best part of his day. 

 

One night he came home to a note taped on his door.  With a puzzled look he took it off and walked inside.  Jensen sat down on the couch looking to see if the man was there and sure enough he was just walking around naked and it made Jensen’s mouth water. He opened the note, his eyes widening and mouth dropping  as he read the words. 

  
  


_ You don't know that I know, _

_ You watch me every night _

_ And I just can't resist the urge _

_ To stand here in the light _

_ You're greedy eyes upon me _

_ And then I come undone _

_ And I could close the curtains _

_ But this too much fun _

 

_ So much left unspoken _

_ Between the two of us _

_ It's so much more exciting _

_ To look when you can touch _

_ You could say I am different _

_ And maybe I'm a freak _

_ But I know how to twist ya _

_ To bring you to your knees _

 

_ I am in apt 4b if you ever want to  _

_ Join me one evening. _

 

_ ~Jay _

 

Jensen looks up and over at the window,  but he doesn’t see him. A moment later he walks to the window and sees Jay slowly stroking his cock.  Jensen immediately makes the decision to go over there. He rushes out the door and over to the next building.  Finding the elevator, he pushes the button for the fourth floor and when the doors open he searches and finds apartment 4B and stands there for a moment before knocking on the door.  Jensen isn’t prepared for what greets him when the door opens. 

 

“I knew you'd  come over here quickly.” Jay says.  

 

Jensen gasps at the semi-naked god standing before him. Jay is standing there with nothing but a pair of boxers on and a very noticeable bulge stretching them to the fabrics limit.  

 

“I’m Jared, but everyone calls me Jay.” Jared says, smirking.

 

Jensen shakes his head to wake up his brain. “Jensen.” 

 

Jared opens the door gesturing for Jensen to come in. Jensen nods and walks past Jared into the living room and watches Jared close and lock the door.  Something inside Jensen takes over and he is on Jared  _ so _ fast.  Jensen backs Jared up against the wall so hard they both gasp.  

 

“I have wanted you for weeks.” Jensen whispers, before crashing his lips to Jared’s.  

 

“Well, now you have me, what are you going to do to me.” Jared whispers when they come up for air.

 

“Anything I want.” Jensen growls. 

 

That sends shivers down Jared’s spine, his cock  throbs against his boxers, and he lets out a moan as Jensen latches onto his neck, sucking and biting.  

 

“Yes!” Jared moans. 

 

“Let's take these off of you, I want to see that gorgeous cock of yours.” Jensen says, lowering himself to his knees before Jared.   

 

Jensen grabs Jared’s boxers and yanks them down.  Jared steps out of them with ease and is pushed back against the wall by Jensen.  Jensen licks the tip of Jared’s cock, getting some precome on his tongue. 

 

“You taste so good Jay.” Jensen whispers.

 

Jared moans as Jensen gently sucks on the head of his cock.  Jared tries not to buck into Jensen’s mouth but he can’t help it, Jensen is so good at this.  Jensen devours Jared’s cock, sucking him harder and deeper down his throat. Jared bucks his hips uncontrollably  into Jensen’s mouth and he lets him. 

 

“Fuck Jensen, that feels so good!” Jared cries out.

 

Jensen hums, sending shivers all over Jared’s body.  Jared knows he won’t last much longer if Jensen keeps this up.

 

“Jen, I’m gonna come.” Jared moans.

 

Jensen stops and Jared  looks down and almost comes on the spot when he sees Jensen’s face and the lustful look in his eyes.

 

“We don’t want that just yet.” Jensen whispers, standing up.

 

“Bedroom?” Jensen asks. 

 

Jared is still dazed, but points to the door down the hallway.  Jensen nods and grabs Jared’s wrist and leads him down to the bedroom.  Once inside, Jensen pulls Jared over to the bed. 

 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Jensen growls.

 

Jared does what he’s told and looks over his shoulder to watch Jensen stripping off his clothes.  He moans as Jensen takes off his boxers and his cock springs up, hitting himself in the stomach.

 

“You like what you see?” Jensen asks.

 

Jared can only nod, no words are forming in his brain and it makes Jensen smirk.  

 

“Lube, condoms?” Jensen asks.

 

“Bedside table and I’m clean.” Jared whispers, his brain somewhat coming back online. 

 

“Good to know, and so am I.” Jensen says.

 

Jensen grabs the lube and pours some of it on his fingers and then  dribbles some down between Jared’s ass cheeks. Jensen positions himself behind Jared and smears some of the lube around Jay's hole before  sliding his finger slowly inside Jared. Jared moans as Jensen’s finger moves in and out of him and it doesn’t take long before a second finger is added, scissoring inside Jared.  

 

“Please, please, I need you inside me.” Jared moans.

 

“We’ll get there baby.” Jensen says.

 

Jared moans and Jensen removes his fingers, making Jared look back over his shoulder.  Jensen lines himself up behind Jared and smears lube on his cock and a little more over Jared’s hole. .  Jensen slowly pushes himself inside Jared, making Jared hiss. It hurts at first but that quickly fades into something more.   Slowly Jensen pushes further and further until he is all the way in. Jensen stays still so Jared can get used to the fullness. 

 

“Oh God  Jensen, please move!” Jared cries out.

 

“As you wish.” Jensen says.

 

Jensen pulls out just enough and then thrusts hard back inside Jared, making him cry out.  Jensen reaches down, grabs a handful of thick, soft hair, and yanks Jared's head back, making Jared  sit up. Jensen turns Jared's head toward him and kisses Jared hungrily as he continues to thrust harder and harder.  Jensen releases Jared’s hair and Jared goes back down, his face buried into the pillow.

 

“I want to hear you!” Jensen growls, as he pounds into Jared .

 

“FUCK!” Jared cries out.

 

“You like that don’t you?  My cock pounding your ass so hard you'll  feel me inside you tomorrow.” Jensen growls.

 

Jensen smacks Jared’s ass for good measure making him yelp.  Jared has a fistful of sheets as he moans louder and louder.

 

“That’s right baby, I want the neighbors to hear how good you’re getting it.” Jensen says.

 

“Fuck yes Jen, fuck me harder!” Jared cries out.

 

Jensen pounds into Jared even harder as the headboard on the bed thumps against the wall.  

 

“You...like...it...when...I...watch...you...don’t...you...you...are...such...a...tease…” Jensen says between thrusts. 

 

“YES!” Jared shouts. 

 

“Getting off with me watching you, knowing how hot it was.” Jensen says.

 

“You loved it.” Jared moans.

 

Jensen moans in response, his fingers digging into Jared’s hips, he wants Jared to feel him the next day.  

 

“I need to come!” Jared says, reaching to grab his cock but Jensen smacks it away.  

 

“And you will.” Jensen says, continuing to pound Jay into the mattress, , hitting Jared’s prostate with each stroke. 

 

“Please can I come Jen? ” Jared begs.

 

Jensen smacks Jared’s ass again, “Come for me baby.” 

 

“Jensen!” Jared cries out as he comes hard, untouched.

 

Jensen’s thrusts become slower as he can feel his own orgasm building and with a few more quick, hard thrusts he comes, crying out Jared’s name.

 

After a few moments to catch their breath Jensen gets up and goes to the bathroom to wash himself off, then comes back out with a washcloth and washes Jared off.  

 

Jared looks up and smiles,  wincing a little when he tries to sit up.  

 

“Damn, that was fucking amazing, I can’t wait to do it again.” Jared says.

 

“We will, but you're gonna  have to work for it.” Jensen says, smirking.

 

It dawns on Jared a few moments later what he means as Jensen is putting his clothes back on to leave.

 

“Oh trust me, I will get you so worked up that you will just have to come over here and take whatever you want .” Jared says.

 

“Oh you know I will.” Jensen says smirking, as he closes the bedroom door. 

 

Jared shivers and his cock twitches.  He is  _ so _ glad he moved here.  

  
  


THE END


End file.
